


Assigning Blame

by clockwork_spider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, ironic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know, Byakuran-kun,” Irie Shouichi said on one fine afternoon, whilst they enjoy some ice cream as they procrastinate on their project, “I realized something. It’s all your fault.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assigning Blame

“You know, Byakuran-kun,” Irie Shouichi said on one fine afternoon, whilst they enjoy some ice cream as they procrastinate on their project, “I realized something. It’s all your fault.”

“Eh? What was that, Shouichi-kun?”

“I realized, Byakuran-kun,” Shouichi repeated, without any accusation in his voice, “that it was your fault after all.”

Byakuran tilted his head owlishly, curious on what he did wrong.

“My future self was sort of narrow sighted. He blamed himself for your descent into villainy. But in retrospect, there’s no way that simply seeing multiple universes lead to your future selves turning evil. So really, Byakuran-kun yourself was the problem,” Shouichi said, he was smiling, relaxed. They’ve both had time to think things through.

Byakuran blinked, and broke out into a peal of bright laughter.

“Haha, yeah,” Byakuran answered, “it _was_ all my fault. Your future self was a bit egocentric in blaming himself, neh?”

Shouichi scowled, with more exasperation than anger, “Well he didn’t think he was god, did he?”

“No,” Byakuran chuckled, “I suppose he didn’t.”

“Thanks, Shouichi,” Byakuran said softly, wrapping his arm around his friend, “for stopping me. Thanks a million times, for every universe.”

“Of course,” Shouichi said, patting Byakuran’s hair indulgently, “but honestly, I’d rather not go through that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for @chiamimble on Tumblr, based on the prompt "it's all YOUR fault".


End file.
